fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherry Blendy
|name=Sherry Blendy |kanji=シェリー・ブレンディ |rōmaji=''Sherī Burendi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age=17 24 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Light Team |partner=Angelica |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Parents (deceased) Chelia Blendy (Cousin) Ren Akatsuki (Fiancée) |magic=Doll Play Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 11 |japanese voice=Yuka Iguchi |english voice=Trina Nishimura |image gallery=yes }} Sherry Blendy is a Mage of the guild Lamia Scale and a member of Team Lyon. She served as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Appearance Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. When she first appeared, her hair was tied in two pigtails with ribbons and wore a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appeared to have two long and thin wings at the back. She wears make up throughout the series. Later on, she changed her appearance, and wore a long pink dress with black trimmings and her hair let loose. After the seven-year time skip, she wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest. Aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. Personality Sherry can be very dramatic, and will always make overly-dramatic statements about how everything is for "love". She was in love with with Lyon Vastia and had a relationship with him, similar to that of Grey and Juvia. She also hated Lucy because she thought Lucy was her "love rival". In spite of that though, she cried when she thought that Lucy died. During the time-skip, she fell in Love with Ren Akatsuki. History The only bit of information known about Sherry's past is that her family was a victim to the demon Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7 Sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a Mage there for a while. By the time she was 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown, but it appears to mirror Gray Fullbuster's reaction to Juvia Lockser's affections for him: nonchalantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 8 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Sherry finds that her pet rat, Angelica, has been beat up by some "horrible people" and voices her concerns to Yuka and Toby who don't really care but acknowledge the fact that there are intruders. The three then leave to find and kill the intruders since they already saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 24-26 However, the three failed to find the intruders before Reitei Lyon arrives. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drip ritual. Lyon then orders Sherry and the others to go and destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-20 As the three leaves, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attack. However, Lyon tells the three to go and that he can take care of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 Sherry is later seen, together with Yuka and Toby, on board Angelica who was carrying a giant container of acid jelly. She orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failed, the three Mages decided to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leave the village carrying the unconscious Gray Fullbuster. Sherry and Angelica went after them, while Lucy was accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy Heartfilia tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-6 As she recovers from the fall, Sherry sees Angelica unconscious and begins to cry, promising to avenge her and redeem herself in Lyon's eyes. Sherry uses her Wood Doll to attack but Lucy summons Taurus who easily destroys the doll. Lucy then orders Taurus to attack Sherry but Sherry uses her Magic on Taurus and orders him to attack Lucy. Taurus manages to pin Lucy to the ground and Sherry reveals that her magic, Doll Play Magic, allows her to control anything but humans, including Celestial Spirits. Lucy tries to close Taurus' gate but Sherry tells her that a mutual agreement between a Mage and the Celestial Spirit is needed to close the gate. Lucy ignores her and manages to use Force Gate Closure, closing Taurus gate by herself. Sherry is surprised to see Lucy close the gate but gets ready to fight her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-18 Lucy manages to trick Sherry into using her Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer on Plue and attacks her with her whip. Realizing her mistake, Sherry cancels her Magic and uses a Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll. Knowing that none of her Celestial Spirits will be able to destroy the Rock Doll, Lucy begins to run for it and ends up near the ocean. Sherry and her Rock Doll approach Lucy and attack. Lucy leads them to the water and summons Aquarius. Seeing the powerful Celestial Spirit, Sherry takes control of her and orders her to attack Lucy. However, Aquarius attacks her too and the two girls end up on the beach. Dizzied, both girls get into a final slap fight with each other where Lucy manages to win and knocks Sherry unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 3-15 Sherry, together with Team Lyon, is later seen watching Team Natsu leave the island. Toby is seen crying while Lyon is asking Sherry about guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Sherry, together with Toby, Lyon and Yuka, appeared in an edition of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 She is later seen, with Lyon, Toby and Yuka, watching Gray and Juvia Lockser on their ice castle float on the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Oración Seis arc Sherry later appears as a representative of the Lamia Scale Guild, along with Lyon and Jura Neekis, for a four-guild alliance composing of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild. She still considers Lucy her rival and frequently argues with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 16-17 After hearing about their mission, Sherry and the others head to locate the hideout of the Oración Seis Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-14 However, the group end up being ambushed and overpowered by the dark guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 4-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 The group is almost killed by Brain's attack but is saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 6-10 She later agrees to join the others to save Wendy Marvell and Happy who were both kidnapped by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 The group decides to split up and Sherry is accompanied by Lyon and Jura. As they explore the forest, they meet the members of the Red Hood Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 After defeating the Dark Guild and learning the location of the Oracion Seis hideout, Jura tells Sherry and Lyon to leave and head to the hideout while he fights the approaching member of the Oracion Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12-13 Later, Sherry and Lyon find Gray riding a motorcycle and fighting the Oracion Seis member, Racer. Gray tells Lyon to get on and fight with him and Sherry follows them on foot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 12-13 Sherry watches the battle and is surprised when Lyon, after saying that he found Racer's weakness, freezes Gray. Lyon tells Sherry to fight with him for the glory of Lamia Scale. As Racer charges at them, Sherry uses her Wood Doll to defend but ends defeated after one attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-5 She watches Lyon lead Racer away and watches Gray break his ice prison and defeat Racer with his Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 8-14 The three regroup and Sherry is relieved to find that Lyon's falling out with Gray was just a ruse. Suddenly, Racer gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing a bomb which he plans to use to kill himself and the group rather that face defeat. However, Lyon throws himself at Racer, sacrificing himself for his friends, and the two falls off a cliff. Sherry and Gray watch in horror as the bomb explodes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 15-18 Gray refuses to believe that Lyon is dead and heads to find him while Sherry watches him and begins to look for someone to blame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 3 Later the first stage of Nirvana was activated which has the ability to change a person's alignment between light and dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 15-16 The light affects Sherry and she begins to look at Gray with evil in her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 3 Gray ignores the light and continues to look for Lyon while Sherry attacks him from behind with her Wood Doll and knocks him unconscious. She then heads off to find and kill the other members of Fairy Tail to avenge Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 14-15 She later finds Lucy and Natsu after their battle with Angel and prepares to attack them but ends up being stopped by a revived Gray. As Sherry struggles to free herself from Gray's grip, Lyon, battered but alive, arrives. Seeing Lyon, Sherry calms down and passes out, relieved to see him alive. Subsequently the hold Nirvana has over her is broken and she returns to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 10-13 She is later seen unconscious and being carried by Lyon while Gray and the others head to stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Sherry later revives and is seen together with Ren Akatsuki on Blue Pegasus' Airship, Christina, using her Doll Magic together with his Air Magic to hold up the Ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Sherry walks into Fairy Tail along with Lyon, Toby, and Yuka. They are all happy at the safe return of everyone on Tenrou Island from seven years ago. Sherry informs everyone on how they have become the second strongest guild in Fiore since they have been gone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Sherry isn't selected to compete in the Grand Magic Games, but her cousin is, which initially confuses other competitors, thinking that Chelia is Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 7-8 During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry is cheering for Ren, she reveals that she's in a romantic relationship with him, but as Ren is a tsundere, he doesn't admit it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 Magic and Abilities wood.JPG|Wood Doll Lucy_attacked_by_Taurus.jpg|Puppeteer rock.JPG|Rock Doll Carpet_doll.jpg|Carpet Doll Sherry_mud_doll.jpg|Mud Doll Doll Play Magic: Sherry's Magic allows her to take control of anything, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 14 :*'Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll': Sherry takes control of a tree and turns it to a treant like creature, which she uses to attack her target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 9-10 :*'Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer': Sherry takes control of any object she desires, except humans. This can include animals or even Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 :*'Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll': Sherry gather together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which she rides on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 4-5 :*'Doll Play Attack: Carpet Doll': Sherry gains control of a rug or carpet, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 16 :*'Doll Play Attack: Mud Doll:' Sherry creates a monster using liquified ground or mud and uses it to attack her opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 (Anime only) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Sherry appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Angelica:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Doll Magic: Mud Doll:' Cost 1 MP, Sherry must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Doll Magic: Wood Doll:' Cost 2 MP, Sherry must be at lv32 to purchase it in the shop. *'Doll Magic: Rock Doll:' Cost 3 MP, Sherry must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen She also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou She also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, possess the following moves: *'Main': Carpet Doll *'Sub 1': Wood Doll: Burst *'Sub 2': Mud Doll *'Sub 3': Wood Doll: Dash *'Super': Rock Doll Major Battles *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy *Erza Scarlet vs. Sherry Blendy & Yuka Suzuki *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy vs. Red Hood *Gray Fullbuster vs. Sherry Blendy *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer Trivia *According to Sherry's Lamia Scale guild card, the change in her appearance during the Oracion Seis arc was to celebrate turning seventeen, likely as recognition for coming-of-age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Cover References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Villains Category:Former Villains